dungeonhunter5fandomcom-20200214-history
Xinkashi Unleashed
NEW FEATURES: * Special Xinkashi Chest added with 5 new weapons, 5 new armors, 3 new belts, and 5 Xinkashi minions. * Stronghold Trap Rooms: 5 more Stronghold rooms with deadly traps that are used to customize your Stronghold. Stronghold rooms have a range of deadly effects and provide various bonuses to the minions placed within them. They can be obtained from the Xinkashi Chest. * Update-exclusive daily events, set in one of these Stronghold rooms, designed and filled with traps by the wickedest of Xinkashi builders, and guarded by Lady Tzimeko, the finest blade from the Far East. They will be available every Friday for a limited time. Make good use of the tickets won during these events to get a chance to reap the most powerful items in the Xinkashi Chest. * Hire up to 5 minions to guard your Stronghold, and master 5 new weapons and armors, forged in the undying fire of the Xinkashi mountains. * New Wanted Challenges with 5 new boss armors and 5 new weapons. New cycle starts on May 27th. * Unleash your newly found power in three new missions in Solo mode! * The soul of a warrior lies within his gear. Discover our new collection book, and see what you have looted and what awaits you! * Thematic chests will now sometimes appear for a limited time. * Added Tasks that provide more rewards as you complete them every day. * Added Daily Reward special gift. * Player level cap has been increased to 125. ITEM BALANCE: Weapons * Various item fixes and balancing. Armor * Readjusted the evolution recipe of 5 Tier-3 armors (Smolder Armor, Lightfire Armor, Brightsear Armor, Stonesoul Armor, Vapor Armor). * Fixed some 5-star armors' maximum armor value (Calerock Armor, Sunforge Armor, Blindwall Armor, Iron Oak Armor, Steamnaught Armor). MINION BALANCE: * Reduced the health regeneration of the Baloth minion. * Increased efficiency of some Enforcer minions. * Increased the drop rate of Enforcer and Marksman minions in solo mode. Added Tier-2 and Tier-3 drop chances. MINION FIXES: * The Tier-2 Cicatrizer can now be correctly evolved to Tier 3. * Tier-5 Djinn Melee resource generation amounts have been fixed. * Warmage Hexcaster upkeep cost reduced to suit other Ranged minions. SUPER FUSION FIXES: * Fixed the super-fusion effect on all skill items and minions that was not working properly. * Fixed various weapons, skill items and armors that could not be evolved to the next tier. * Fixed some items' maximum level, which were lower than intended. STRONGHOLD CHANGES: * Added a more detailed raid summary pop-up. * Added a full state for minion resource collection icons. * UI changes for the Stronghold menu, including a new shield icon. * Fixed various matchmaking errors that caused a player to not be removed from matchmaking after being raided. PROGRESSION: * Missions in the "Hard" difficulty are now more rewarding. * Some mission difficulties have been readjusted. * Daily dungeons' loot is now more regular.